frettenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Opvoeding
Opvoeding Een bijtende fret is geen onbekend verschijnsel in de frettenwereld. Vrijwel elke frettenhouder heeft de tandjes van zijn lieftallige fret weleens onvrijwillig gevoeld. Maar ook onder niet-frettenhouders heerst het beeld dat fretten kleine nietmachines zijn. Het is niet voor niks dat nadat je trots verteld hebt een frettenliefhebber te zijn, de eerste vraag is "Goh, fretten stinken toch?" gevolgd door "Maar kunnen die niet heel hard bijten?" Als frettenhouder kan ik niet ontkennen dat fretten (kunnen) bijten. Als ik terugdenk aan mijn fretten, heeft elke fret me wel een keer gebeten. De een omdat hij in paniek was vanwege een vastzittend nageltje, de ander in een poging zijn 'prooi' te verdedigen. Weer een derde omdat hij gewoon niet opgevoed was. Kortom: Als iemand mij vraagt of fretten bijten, zal ik antwoorden "Ja, fretten kunnen bijten". Maar elk dier met tanden kan bijten. Belangrijker dan de vraag of fretten kunnen bijten, is dan ook de vraag waaromfretten bijten. Daarvoor eerst een stukje psyche van de fret. Waarom bijt een fret? Om de vraag te beantwoorden waarom een fret bijt, moeten we ons verdiepen in het dier. Elk dier heeft zijn eigen verdedigingsmechanisme. Een hond zal grommen en blaffen, een kat blaast en loopt weg, een cavia klappertand, een konijn stampt en een mens bekvecht. En de fret? De fret bijt. Waarom? Een fret is van nature (lees: de bunzing) een solitair levend dier. Dat betekent dat ze geen ontwikkeld vocabulaire hebben naar anderen toe, zoals de hond (blaffen, grommen, lichaamstaal) of de mens (praten, houding). Maar een fret is ook geen kat die zich bij een bedreiging een 'gevaarlijke, blazende gezichtsuitdrukking' aanmeet om vervolgens om te draaien en weg te lopen. Een fret is een fret. En een fret kan niet blaffen of zich groot en gevaarlijk maken. Of met lichaamstaal waarschuwen, zoals een paard doet door zijn oren in zijn nek te leggen. Een fret kan bij onvrede omkeren, maar ook blazen, zijn vacht opzetten en.. bijten. Een fret die ontevreden is, uit dit ook in lichaamstaal. Maar je moet de fret kennen om dit te zien. Meestal merk je dat het dier onrustiger en/of gespannen is en ook soms blaast voordat hij bijt. Maar soms lijkt een fret ook 'uit het niets' te bijten. Toch is er meestal wel een oorzaak (en oplossing) te vinden van het bijtgedrag. Hiernaast zijn de meest voorkomende redenen te vinden voor een fret om te bijten. Wat is 'bijten'? Met bijten heb ik het in dit artikel over het echte doorbijten. Fretten zijn speelse dieren die ook met hun bek spelen. Elke fret speelt weleens wat te enthousiast en te fel met zijn tandjes. Maar dat valt onder het happen. Maar ook dat is af te leren, maar daar wil ik hier niet op in gaan. Er zijn natuurlijk nog meer redenen waarom een fret (soms) kan bijten. Zoals een vastzittend nageltje waarbij de fret in paniek raakt. Maar ik had ook een fret die nooit beet, behalve bij het geluid van een mondharmonica of rubber piepbeestje. Onthou dat geen enkele fret 100% bijtvrij is. Die garantie kan nooit gegeven worden, omdat we te maken hebben met een levend wezen wat zijn tandjes gebruikt om jou iets duidelijk te maken. Meer over bijten * Hoe voed ik mijn (nieuwe) fret op? * De bijtende pup * De volwassen bijtfret * De fret die plotseling begint te bijten * Topics op het frettenforum over bijten